Practice
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Read if you dare! This is weird!


**Practice**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Read if you dare! This is weird!

* * *

 **Practice (Rated M)**

*Sexual Content*

Gray paced the bedroom anxiously. How could Natsu ask him something like that? He wanted to top him? _Him_? The one and only _Gray Fullbuster_?

Sure, the ice mage would be the one thrusting into Natsu, but still. That left the fire mage riding on top of him and that was something he was unsure of doing. It meant that he'd be relinquishing the control he so desperately needed. Natsu wasn't the only insecure one around here.

Flopping onto the bed, Gray grabbed the large dragon plushie—dubbed Pookie by Natsu himself—and brought it to his chest. Subconsciously strangling the stuffed animal, the ice mage struggled with the idea of doing as Natsu had asked. But what if he couldn't?

He wrung the neck of the dragon one last time and tossed it against the headboard as he stared up at the ceiling. Numerous thoughts swirled around his mind before one particular idea surfaced. Practice always made perfect, didn't it? So why not give it a shot.

* * *

Natsu froze when he heard moans and grunts coming from his and Gray's bedroom. Was his lover masturbating? But he _never_ masturbated. Well, not without the fire mage being aware of it, that is.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, Natsu stepped in, his jaw dropping in absolute shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" the fire mage screeched, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Gray, not accustomed to being startled while masturbating, flew off the bed in all his naked glory, Natsu's dragon plushie, Pookie, his only source of covering.

"You're home," Gray muttered, his face in flames.

Natsu's mouth opened several times, but no words came out.

"Do you mind if I put something on?" the ice mage questioned when Natsu still couldn't speak.

"No way! You're gonna stay right there!" Natsu screamed, snatching Pookie away from him.

Gray desperately made for a bed sheet, but the fire mage's hard gaze kept him rooted to his spot. So, suffice it to say that his hands became a shield.

"What the hell were you doing to Pookie?" Natsu demanded, inspecting his dragon plushie. When he discovered a hole in the center of the stuffed animal's crotch area, he glared at the skittish ice mage. "You fucked my dragon?"

"It's not what you think," Gray stammered. "I was just…just..."

"Just what? Being a plushophile?"

"A…plushophile?" the ice mage echoed, his voice dropping. It sounded so _bad_ when Natsu put it that way. What the hell had he been thinking?

"You violated my dragon, didn't you? I can't believe you!" Natsu exclaimed. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?" Just what kind of sick, twisted bastard was he dating?

"I just wanted to practice," Gray blurted.

That got Natsu's attention. "Practice? For what? Raping a toy section at the store?"

"No!" the ice mage cried. "Iwaspracticingbeingthebottom."

"Huh?" The fire mage's face took on a look of confusion.

"I was…practicing being the bottom," he said again, slower this time. "You said you wanted to be top and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to let you do that, so I…I was practicing."

"With Pookie?"

"Yes. With Pookie." Gray looked like he'd rather die than go through this embarrassment.

Natsu tossed the dragon plushie back to him. "You wanna practice so bad, go ahead."

"What?"

"I want you to do it in front of me."

"You…want to watch me…masturbate with Pookie?" Gray asked, the color draining from his face.

"Yep," Natsu said, crossing his arms. "Now get on the bed and do it."

"You're serious?"

"Do it or Pookie'll be the _only_ action you see for the next six months."

Gray slowly shuffled over to the bed and lay down on his back. He shakily grabbed his currently limp erection and began stroking it to harden himself. Once he'd succeeded in doing that, he chanced a glance at Natsu before placing himself inside of the dragon plushie. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed that all of his humiliation would end soon.

Suddenly, the dragon plushie was thrown off his body, only to be replaced by a very naked and very excited fire mage.

Slamming himself down onto Gray's hardened member, Natsu whispered, "I don't want Pookie to have all the fun."

Gray yelped as he found _himself_ being the one forced down into the mattress and not the other way around. Perhaps being a plushophile wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
